


Lunch Date

by academy_x



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: Ororo and Emma have a lunch date.written for x-men femslash week 2018





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> is it still rated gen if i say f*uck a lot? hmm..
> 
> this is not really set in actual canon, but like a cool au where ororo and emma are dating, and the xavier mansion doesnt blow up (that often)

There is a knock on Emma's door. She looks up from her papers, the spring semester plan, and sees the handle already being pressed down before she's had a chance to respond. Not a student then. They fear her too much.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ororo says, pushing the door open.

Emma waves the concern away.

"I thought we could have lunch together on the porch," Ororo says. She's holding a basket, Emma notices.

"Outside?" Emma asks, one eyebrow perfectly arched. "Darling, you are aware that it is March, no?"

"The sun is shining," Ororo says.

Emma rubs her temples, but gets up anyway. Ororo is so terribly hard to deny. She sighs, slipping into her fur coat. Ororo beams at her and leans in to kiss her cheek. Their hands find each other as always, and Ororo leads her outside to the benches overlooking the sprawling mansion gardens.

"Oh, fuck me. There's not even leaves on the trees," Emma says.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ororo asks. "You are aware that it's March, right?"

"Fuck you," Emma says, smiling.

Emma studies the benches to find the one with the least amount of dirt and algae on it. Eventually she picks one and settles down. Ororo spreads out the food, while Emma fetches the plates. There's no glasses, she notices. Just a plastic water bottle. At least the cutlery is metal.

Emma stabs at the salad and quickly brings the fork to her mouth. It's good, and not drenched in dressing like the one from the cafeteria. Ororo must have made it herself. Emma takes another bite, smiling at Ororo and gesturing at the salad.

"In a hurry?" Ororo asks.

"The faster I eat, the faster we go back inside," Emma says between bites.

Ororo shakes her head, laughing.

"It's not funny. I'm freezing to death for a lunch date," Emma says, theatrically rubbing her arms to underline her point.

"The things you do for love," Ororo says. "Emma, I'm touched."

Ororo jokes, but really, there's very little that Emma wouldn't do for her. Maybe she should tell Ororo that sometime. Not now though. Now Emma's going to eat her food in the cool March air and when she's finished, she's going to wrap her arms around Ororo and steal all her warmth. And kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> what are emma and ororo eating in this? vote in the comments below!! (i didnt specify bc i have never eaten a food in my life and couldnt think of a tasty lunch)
> 
> also i dont know anything about the weather in westchester but i imagine its cold in march and no leaves on the trees. if im wrong dont tell me i dont care enough to edit, just know in your heart that youre right and i am a fool
> 
> also also just to make my notes as long as my fic, for the record, the opinions held by emma in this fic is not the opinions of me, the author, namely eating outside is the fucking best :^)


End file.
